Colonel's Orders
by AlchemicChimeraLeech
Summary: Ed's sick and the colonel still wouldn't stop torturing him. And the bastard found a new way to do it, though his brother. A play of doctor's orders. Click to read Ed's suffering.


**Disclaimers: never in my life will I own FMA**

_Summary: our favourite alchemist got a cold but the colonel still tortures him though other methods, other than the short remarks._

"Achooo!" was heard though out central as the full metal alchemist had to turn in to report to his least favourite person in the entire military. He had to take an overnight train just to turn the stupid report in and the mission was in his opinion was useless, it wasn't even about the philosopher's stone, just the smug bastard handing him a few photos of the wanted thieves in the area and shooed him off to find them. And those men were idiots, jeez they could've send the local police, no a five year old kid and they would've been found.

"Achooo! Stupid bastard, insane colonel screwed up mustang….." as Ed muttered to himself. As of right now he had the sudden urge to punch the colonel's lights out… but that would get him court martial and he didn't want to deal with the paper work, drama, and legal terms… and Hawkeye's pistol for that matter.

The suit of armour beside the blond alchemist looked in concern, his brother's facial expression was that of an angry tiger ready to pounce on its next victim, the fierce glare that the molten gold eyes magnified, the scowl which showed off his fangs, his golden hair, much more radiant than usual, his posture, was that of when he fought against Scar. And he was soaked from head to toe, which made him seem more like a wet kitten than a ferocious tiger.

"Brother, are you sure you want to do this today?"

"Course Al, the sooner we finish dealing with the bastard, the sooner I can eat something editable."

"But…."

"No buts Al, let's finish this achooo!"

They arrived at colonel mustang's office, while Ed was in waiting for the always fashionably late colonel; Al was helping Breda trying to build what was supposed to be a radio? Well it looked like one…. After a gruelling hour the man of the hour finally arrived but by now the full metal alchemist was on the verge of transmuting his commander's office into a booby trap.

"Full metal, for once you're not short on time to grace me with your presence?"

"Shut it bastard!"

"So have the full metal alchemist finally matured?"

"Who are you calling so small that a toddler's bigger than him you screwed up bachoo!"

"Bachooo? What happen to bastard or is this a display of your creativity full metal?"

"That's it enough here's your stupid report, achoooo! Achooo! Achooo!"

The full metal alchemist at this point was flustered, he was feeling dizzy and his vision was going out, but it would crush his pride to fall unconscious in his office. He slammed the soggy, ripped piece of paper down but he didn't even make it to the door.

Roy mustang in all honest have never seen the blond boy like this, usually he would argue for a good ten minutes before he rush out the door. The boy was coughing and couldn't support himself; he was blushing a dark hue of red. Just what happened to the boy on the mission, it was just to catch a few thieves! He was dragging Edward Eric by the boy's sleeve to his car…. And he was following, clearly not in the right state of mind. And drove him to the military dorms, it didn't take long to find the brother's usual room.

"Full metal, what happened during the mission?"

"Bastard, already given you report." The full metal alchemist found that he couldn't keep his eyes open, he was sleepy and what was mustang doing here?

"As if I could read that thing." The flame muttered but was heard by full metal.

"Stupid idiots, achoo, decided that pouring ice cold water on me would achoo, slow me down. As if I'm a a a wet machooo like you." He couldn't keep awake anymore.

So the thieves decided pouring cold water on an alchemist would slow them down? And full metal alchemist was at the end of what he hoped to be a very bad joke. Water! Slowing the little brat down, did the said idiots have a death wish? Well all the colonel could do is settle him down, and get him out of the soaked cloth and into a bed, instead of the door frame which served as his current bed, but it also gave Roy mustang an idea to get some entertainment out of it.

Al was called to the dorm, and he could only sigh at the image, Ed was in a thin blanket trying to gain warmth and on occasion coughing. In the hours that followed, he bought some cold medicine from the local store, and Hawkeye visited.

"Ms Hawkeye what are you doing here?"

"The colonel wanted me to bring some things for Ed." She handed him a whole chicken, some vegetables, one page of instruction and a slip.

"Al, I have to go now, take care of your brother."

"Will do, bye Ms Hawkeye."

As he looked into it other than the chicken meat, there were noodles, garlic, cabbage, potatoes, carrots and a lot of ginger. The slip was a permission slip to use the military kitchens! He had to sigh again, he still didn't get why brother don't get along with the colonel. Although the page of instructions was questionable, since it looked a lot like something his brother would get from the colonel for his missions. It read.

_**Alphonse Eric**_

_Mission: Boil chopped pieces of the ginger in water for an hour, and then gives it to the shrimp to drink which it is still hot. __And the more pieces of ginger, the better the effect._

_This is an old remedy that I have used many times my self_

_Colonel Roy Mustang_

Did it have to be so formal? Couldn't Hawkeye just tell him? The suit of amour complicated on trying it and in the end he went ahead with it, the cold medications wasn't working anyways. So Al went down to the kitchens and cooked his brother a large bowl of chicken noodle soup, and made the remedy with a lot of gingers and he pours the ginger water in the largest glass he could find.

"Al?" the small alchemist googly questioned.

"Brother, here dink this." The metal suit handed him the large glass of ginger water.

He was holding something hot? Did Al get him coffee? Never mind that, he was thirsty so he took a big long gulp and he was awake instantly.

"ALPHONSE ERIC ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME! GET ME WATER!" the small blond screeched an unnatural pitch, the drink was spicy, way too spicy, it felt as if the flame alchemist had the bright idea of testing how big his fireballs could get…in his mouth.

The metal suit ran out of the room, trying to meet his brother's demand but in his haste, he got another cup of the ginger water instead of normal, non flavoured water. And Ed still not fully conscious but awake enough, but he didn't question the colour of the water so another long gulp went down his throat.

"I'M DYING; AL IF YOU WANTED ME DIED THERE ARE BETTER WAYS THAN THIS!"

"BROTHER WHY WOULD I WANT YOU DIED?"

"STOP MAKING ME SUFFER!"

"It isn't me though, ohh wait it is, I took the wrong water….sorry brother, but drink it up, you're sounding better already."

"Better? you call this better and why do I have to drink it?" as the blond glared at the glass as if it was a homunculus while pouting and crossing his arms like a kid being scold.

"It's a cold remedy."

"Where did you find it, Al?"

"….In …..A book?"

"Right…"

This was going nowhere but after some negotiating, the full metal alchemist ended up drink the soup and another glass of what he like to call hell water. And unknowingly to Alphonse, he found the colonel's note.

The next day…..

The full metal alchemist was healthy, active and currently showing his throat power to the colonel for suggesting the "remedy" to Al, and the metal suit could only sigh once again

.

Author's note: Mustang likes to torture Ed no matter what, ginger water is a real remedy for a cold and it kills your throat, I've had it and recommended it. And I can't imagine Al lying so review or Ed will show more throat power.  



End file.
